castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Cronus Astaroth
Cronus Astaroth can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 25 energy on hand and are at least level 275. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Cronus Astaroth '''has 1.125 Billion health. Up to 160 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 100 people levels 500+ :* 40 people levels 150-499 :* 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas '''Cronus Astaroth has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health: * Earth Head (375 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Cronus. * Fire Head (375 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Cronus. * Ice Head (375 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Cronus Cronus Monster Combat System Cronus is the first monster in that while attacking, players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Cronus Astaroth's stance difficulty rating is 30. Decay starts at -10.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. Siege Weapons *weapons 4 & 5 not verified = Lore = Cronus Summoned no text Cronus Slain The Age of Dragons. Long before humanity built its cities and laid claim to the world, the world belonged to dragons. Dragons flew the night sky and mighty draconic overlords divided the world between themselves. It was a brutal age where the strongest ruled and the fang and scale often clashed to the dismay of the lesser races caught in the middle of a titanic battle that they could not comprehend. In their wars against each other, the dragons created the hydras. These hydras were scaly creatures imbued with vast elemental powers of Ice, Fire or Earth. These hydras were mighty enough to give even their draconic overlords pause. They were as powerful as even the greatest of dragons and capable of enduring horrific injuries. These qualities made them ideal weapons but difficult to control and ultimately a failure as a weapon. Dragons, though proud, haughty and arrogant to an extreme, are not stupid. They recognized the dangers of creating a slave race of living weapons that would almost assuredly rise against them one day and the hydras were exterminated. A few lesser breeds escaped into the wild but the greatest of the elemental infused hydras were thought destroyed long ago. Until now... Recently Hydras of Fire, Ice and Earth were awakened. These monsters set out to destroy the land but were brought down by you and your army. Sages determined that these hydras were the leftovers of some ancient draconic cache. A last resort by the dragons in case they were attacked by some foe beyond their power to defeat. After the defeat of these hydras, no one bothered to ask why they suddenly had broken free. Were the wards of their draconic prison weakening or had they been set loose by a even greater power? No one had wondered if the hydras had changed in their long confinement, changed, adapted and grown stronger than their creators had ever envisioned. Seeking the truth beyond these recent hydra attacks, you followed their trail back to the ancient draconic vault where they were imprisoned. Deep within the mountains, you finally discovered their origin, a vast vault that dwarfed even the greatest of cities. Built into the side of the mountain itself, the vault tunneled its way deep underground. As you descended into the vault, you observed the signs of devastation around you. Once a proud monument of the draconic civilization, it had become ruined by the passage of time. The magical warding designed to keep the hydras imprisoned within had been broken by an outside party and the beasts formerly contained within had been set free. Who could have so reckless or so powerful to have done this? Or has the approach of an even greater threat trigger the ancient failsafes and set the hydras free? Such questions are driven from your mind when you reach the lowest level of the vault. A massive hydra awaits you there, stronger by far than any of its brethren that you have fought before. Fire jets at you and you only narrowly avoid instant annihilation. Your relief is short lived as a blast of ice follows along with a rolling earthquake. This hydra has grown far stronger than the dragons who made it might have dreamed. Instead of a single element, it has absorbed the powers of all three hydra breeds in the long, dark, eons underground. Now it turns its full fury apon those who dare to trespass within its territory and your army falls back in dismay. There is no time to waste. Grabbing your sword, you charge at the massive hydra bellowing a war-cry. The rest of your army, heartened by your example, rallies and takes up their positions. Warriors form a line protecting the rest of your army, mages channel powerful arcane attacks to strike at the core of the monster, rogues sneak around the creature and assault it from hidden positions while clerics tend to the wounded. Your army is a team of battle-hardened hydra slayers and though the fight is long and adurious, in the end you prevail. Yours in the final blow that strikes the hydra down and the ancient vault of the dragons is once again silent. With the hydra slain, your army rejoices but you can not help but wonder if this is truly the end. Some power moves behind the scenes and this may be the first sign of a mighty storm. = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Cronus 108 Defense Essence Rewards After Slaying Cronus Astaroth Loot Damage Threshold (as of Mar 28, 2015, 860 loot reports) To be eligible for epic loot drops, you need 11.5M Contribution Points minimum. This means that regardless of your damage, if you do not have that much contribution, you will not get a single epic drop. On the other hand, once you do have enough contribution for epics to drop, number of epics depends on damage. You can have just that 11.5M contribution and get three epics, for as long as you do enough damage to reach three epic drops line. To be eligible for legendary loot drops, you need 38.0M Contribution Points minimum. If you have only 38M damage, chance for legendary drop is very small. But you don't need any more contribution than that, only more damage, to have very high chance for legendary drop. *1 Epic Drop **Lowest report with 1 epic = 13,338,064 **~100%: 16 million damage (highest reported 0 epics = 15,543,721) *2 Epic Drops **Lowest reported with 2 epics = 19,739,983 **~100%: 33.4 million damage (highest reported 1 epic = 33,384,789) * 3 Epic Drops **Lowest reported with 3 epics = 38,051,314 **~100%: 61.0 million damage (highest reported 2 epics = 60,977,357) *Legendary drop **lowest reported damage with legendary drop = 38,051,314 **~100%: 101.6 million damage (highest reported with 0 legendary = 101,572,505) Source: Cronus Astaroth Spreadsheet Achievements *Gold Medal: 28.125 million pure damage (projected, 28.16 confirmed so far) in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. * one unconfirmed report of gold at 26mill Alchemy * 15 , along with 15 , and 15 , can be combined to create , (Amulet, 50 att/50 def, +50 Physical Resistance, no slots) * 5 , along with 5 , 5 , 10 , and 10 , can be combined to create , (Weapon, 70 att/70 def, +100 Physical Piercing, 1 slot) Notes * Introduced October 20, 2014 Tipper 7/30/15 updated 14,508,565 dmg / 13.3M CP You have been awarded with: Burning Ruby Scale! [attack: 0''' defense: '''0] Category:Monsters